User talk:DavTheGreat
Welcome! DavTheGreat, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 13:04, 13 December 2012 "Shrine of Mine" Hi there, I have wiped your page creation "Shrine of Mine" as it does not relate to any useful information regarding the Metroid universe. I assume you simply wanted to create a page specific to you. You can do this by clicking your username in the top right of the screen and editing your profile that way. Consider this a friendly reminder that wiki pages should specifically focus on aspects of the Metroid universe and not necessarily for personal opinion, progress, etc. If it happens again, you may receive a warning or temporary edit block from this wiki. Since your page is about to be deleted, I'll include the code for your post in a second, and you can refer to that instead. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 15:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Just started playing but already a real Metroid fan. Finished playing Metroid Prime 1, now halfway through Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Really enjoying it. I always try to scan everything possible, and I'd like to share my knowledge. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 15:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) @ N1ghtrav3n I'm sorry, I thought that I was writing a type of profile. I must have clicked a wrong link. Hereby my excuses. Could ypu tell me if I can make a profile page, and if possible, how to make one? thank you. :I've gone ahead and moved the page you created to your proper userpage, which is the closest we have to a "profile page". You can access your userpage by clicking here or by clicking your username in the upper-right corner of the page. If you need any further help, please feel free to ask me. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Licensing :Screenshots of Metroid games fall under Fairuse. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It happened again, this time with this image. I understand that you referred to the video in which you got the screenshot, but this information should've been included in the image description as well as the template being added. Just a friendly warning this time, but as this is the second time we've discussed this, a third infraction may be dealt with more seriously. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 22:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::And on a further note, there is still no license added for your original warned pic (link above). This need to be added too. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 22:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Licencing (again...) (DavTheGreat (talk) 14:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) I hereby excuse for lacking proper licencing. As for me, I'm not English or American, so I can't speak english very well. this, combined with an annoyingly slow computer, is the cause of my mistake. I will do what I can, but it is very hard for me. I'll keep trying though, and I hope you will keep in mind that doing this is a lot harder for me... thanks for your support and patience, (DavTheGreat (talk) 14:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) Also, I don't understand the explination of how to licence an already existing image. I could use some help with this, could you please give me a hand? (DavTheGreat (talk) 15:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC)) I have tried to contact you, but I'm not recieving response. I will delete the photo and upload it again, WITH licence. I hope that this is enough. (DavTheGreat (talk) 10:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) The Ing will rise The end of Dark Aether, Phaaze, and our leader shall not mean the end of the Ing race! 'We shall rise again!' [[User:JustAnIng|Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 18:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC)